


Worth a Shot

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [32]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec is curious to see just how good of an archer Simon is.
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Worth a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Gold

Alec watches Simon hit every single bullseye in front of him until he notices Alec watching him, then proceeds to jerk his arm back in surprise and send an arrow flying wide.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?” Simon frowns.

“You’d think after all that Academy training you’d be a little more alert,” Alec counters, eyes narrowing at the targets. He’s seen Simon with a bow and arrow before - one of the first times they met, in fact. He knows Simon’s decent, but up until now Alec’s written Simon off as a temporary presence in his life. There’s no way the mundane-turned-vampire-turned-mundane-again would be here to stay after everything he’s been through.

Except here Simon is. No longer any of those things, but a fully trained, Ascended Shadowhunter, and Alec may have to face the fact that Simon isn’t just pretty good - he’s great. Maybe even better than Alec.

“Wanna see who gets more bullseyes?” Alec challenges.

Simon looks at him wide-eyed. “What? Against you?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Are you trying to test my worth as a Shadowhunter or something now that I’m dating your sister?” Simon asks skeptically.

Alec huffs out a laugh. “No one is worthy of my sister,” he replies matter-of-factly. “But I guess you’ll do.”

Simon looks uncertain if Alec is joking or not, and Alec doesn’t clarify that he is. It’s far more amusing this way.

“Just for fun. I couldn’t really _observe_ when we were, y’know, being attacked.”

Simon still looks unsure, but shrugs. “Alright,” he agrees, collecting his arrows from the targets while Alec retrieves his own bow and arrows from the weapons rack.

There are six targets set up along the wall and the pair of them back up to the other side of the room.

“You know,” Alec says as he releases his first arrow and hits the bullseye. He continues talking the entire way down the line. “I picked this weapon because it was something no one else I knew used. It was something that could just be mine - no one to compare to, no one to compete with… I practically trained myself since no one else had more than a basic proficiency.”

Alec hits within the center circle 5 times, and just outside it once.

Stepping back, Alec watches Simon take his shots without replying to anything Alec said. Simon shoots slightly different each time and hits a closer bullseye on almost every one, but instead of gloating looks sheepish over the accomplishment.

“The archery program was the only thing I liked about summer camp. I went for six years and I got the gold medal 5 of them,” Simon admits. “There were new instructors every summer so I learned a lot of different tricks and techniques.” Simon hesitates for a moment before offering, “I could teach you some of them if you want?”

Alec’s first instinct is to roll his eyes and decline, but he doesn’t. “Yeah,” he agrees instead, smiling. “I’d appreciate that.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
